Factions High
by dauntlessdemigod46
Summary: Tris and Caleb prior go to high school and their parents are rich
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Hi my name is Beatrice Natalie Prior or Tris and this is my story._

I wake up to _Face down_ by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

My Dad works high in the government and my mom is a fashion designer.

We moved, because my father Andrew Prior got relocated to Chicago.

And my brother Caleb and I are going to start our Junior year at Factions High.

"Beatrice wake up we have to get going." yells Caleb while banging on my bedroom door.

"Ok I'm up." I say.

We now live in a very big house.

We have a total of 5 floors with a guest house that is 2 stories with a pool.

The House has two pools one indoors and one outdoors.

Caleb and I have one floor each he has the 2nd and I have the 3rd.

Now I have to get ready for school.

The school that we are going to has 5 factions.

Abnegation they are the selfless one that wear gray, Amity are the happy ones that wear red and yellow, Candor they are honest and wear black and white, Erudite are the smart ones that wear blue, and finally Dauntless they are the brave/bold ones that wear black.

I'm going to be wearing black skinny jeans with a dark red and black striped shirt and a leather jacket.

I decide to drive my black Ferrari to school while my brother drives his blue Lambo.

Once we get to school we go to the office and we have to take a test to decide which faction we are in.

In the office Tori gives us the test.

 **Time skip after the test.**

Caleb finishes before me and he goes to Erudite Tori prints out his schedule and he goes.

During that I finish my test and give it to Tori. She said that I got 3 factions Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless so i get to pick and I immediately choose Dauntless.

while I am walking out of the office I bump into a girl with short brown hair and mocha colored skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **(Tris P.O.V)**

Last chapter:

 _While I am walking out of the office I bump into a girl with short brown hair and mocha colored skin._

 **Tris's schedule**

 **1st: Calculus**

 **2nd: AP english**

 **3rd: AP Art**

 **4th:Lunch**

 **5th: Gym**

 **6th:Art**

 **7th:Free**

 **Chapter 2**

"I am so sorry ." The girl said

"It's ok ." I said

The girl said "Are you new because i can show you around if you want I mean it's the least I can do. By the way I'm Christina but my friends call me Chris."

" My name is Tris and yes i'm new here." i said

While we were walking to my locker Chris and I talked and by the time we got there we found out the we had many classes together. While we are walking into our first class I hear Chris squeal very loud.I turn to see her walking to a group of people.

So I follow her she said " Guys this is Tris she is new so now she is our new friend."

I said hi and I got a few Heys. I sat down next to a guy with Deep blue eyes that you could get lost in.

 _Timeskip to lunch_

All my classes were boring but now it's time for lunch. I sat down with Chris and the group.

" Ok time for introductions Tris you are first." Chris said

"My name is Tris I have one brother and I like to sing, do art, and play sports." I said

The guy with Deep blue eyes said " I'm Four and I like to play sports i'm on the Football team"

" I'm Zeke and I am on the Football team to and this is my girlfriend Shauna" Said Zeke

" I'm Shauna and that is my boyfriend Zeke I like sports to."Said Shauna

Then a guy that looks like Zeke introduced himself "I'm Uriah and i am on the football team to and I like to eat dauntless cake and this is my girlfriend Marlene"

" Hi i'm Marlene and I like sports and i'm on the Cheerleading team with Chris and Shauna." Marlene said.

" I'm Will and my girlfriend is Chris and I'm also on the Football team." Will said

" I'm Chris and i an on the Cheerleading team and I like to shop."

After lunch we go to my favorite period other than Art, Gym.


	3. Author note

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner I was focusing on school. And I have been really busy. But I will try to update soon.I have been trying to write new chapters but I have writers you give me suggestions in the comments.**


End file.
